Madness (1983)
Plot Overview Jeff continues his dissent into madness. LB's crying (he is teething) wakes Jeff. Kirby is trying her best to soothe LB, but Jeff thinks the child is ill and everyone is just too stupid to get a doctor. Jeff will get a doctor himself. And, the doctor, of course, says the child is just teething. So, Jeff needs to direct his rage against another. Perfect target - Fallon. For a change, Fallon is actually behaving and minding her own business, but Jeff acts like the two are still seriously married and Fallon is having an affair. Those voices in his head keep telling Jeff to get Fallon. Fallon is an unfit mother and wife and crazy Jeff is determined to prove it, which means he has to show up at La Mirage at inopportune times. The most inopportune of them all happens to be when Jeff finds Fallon in Mark's very messy suite. Actually, Fallon walks into Mark's suite (who was out) and she sits on the bed because she's got a pebble in her boot. Nonetheless, Jeff catches Fallon sitting on Mark's bed with her boot in her hand and her about to be putting it on. Jeff, naturally, believes that Fallon just had sex with Mark and forces her to say what a horrible person she is. Even before Fallon can utter a word other than get off, Jeff starts strangling Fallon just as the voices told him would happen. Fortunately for Fallon, Mark shows up just in time to kick Jeff out. Fallon goes to see Blake at Denver Carrington and Blake notices the bruising around her neck. Fallon just wants out of the marriage, but Blake wants to talk to Jeff. Mark wants Fallon but she rejects him. So, Mark tries to have something more permanent with Alexis, but Alexis really wants nothing more than just a friend with benefits. Alexis has no love to give because her heart is filled with hate - hate for Blake Carrington. Alexis got the horrible news that Sammy Jo has decided to let Blake and Krystle adopt Danny. It will be a cold day in hell before Alexis will let Krystle raise her grandchild. Alexis cannot do much, but the law might cause problems. The only way Blake and Krystle can adopt Danny is through private channels, and that cannot happen until Krystle and Mark are divorced and Blake and Krystle remarry. Krystle is afraid of such a long wait. While Alexis may not be a threat to the adoption, that masked man in Singapore could be. He is receiving exceptional care. Unfortunately, the doctor who performed the plastic surgery didn't have a picture to go on, but hopes the man will be impressed with the work he did. When asked by the doctor, the masked man claims to be Ben Reynolds. The doctor is not certain because the man was found wearing a belt with the letter C on it. Adam's plan for Jeff and Blake is coming into focus. Adam is going to get Jeff to sign over LB's shares of Denver Carrington to Colby Co so Colby Co can take over Denver Carrington. Adam tells Blake that Jeff was watching the video of Blake in Las Vegas confronting Logan Rhinewood and plants the seed in Blake's head that Jeff was in on it with Cecil. Meanwhile, Adam tells Jeff that Blake believes Jeff was conspiring with Cecil to swindle Blake. And, as Jeff becomes more delusional he will turn over LB's shares. After Jeff pay Alexis a visit to tell her he has no time to teach her the oil industry, Alexis tells Adam that she is worried about Jeff. What Jeff needs is a long vacation and while Jeff is away she will move into his office and run Colby Co. Adam tells his mother that she cannot move into that dangerous office because he painted the paneling to poison Jeff. Alexis will not allow Adam to poison/kill Jeff even if it will allow her to bring Blake to his knees. Alexis is shocked at what a monster Adam is - but Adam has something even better in store for his mother. If Alexis tries to stop him from poisoning Jeff, he will tell everyone the whole scheme was Alexis's idea. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * James Hong ... Doctor Chen Ling * Kieu Chinh ... Sister Agnes * Keith McConnell ... Chester Smythe * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Mary Linda Phillips ... Ellen Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles). * Goof: When Mark Jennings is about to serve the last point in his match with Wendell-Smythe, the umpire announces 'Advantage Wendell-Smythe' - but Jennings then serves from the deuce court (on the left as we look at him), rather than the advantage court (which would be to the right). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby : What kind of a monster are you? Adam Carrington : I? I am Adam Carrington, son of Alexis Carrington Colby.